The present application relates generally to mirrors that include lighting features for use in bathroom and other environments.
Individuals generally rely on ambient lighting or external lighting sources to enlighten a room containing a mirror. Such an arrangement may result in a sub-par reflection due to a lack of agreement between the directionality of the light source (e.g., from a ceiling), and the direction of reflections from the mirror (e.g., outward from a wall or other surface on which the mirror is mounted). For example, certain features in a reflected image may receive more lighting from an external lighting source than others, resulting in de-emphasized features or undesirable shadowing in the reflected images.
It may therefore be advantageous to include lighting features as part of a mirror assembly. The present application discusses an improved mirror that includes lighting features and a method for assembling such a mirror.